nepfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Pennyworth
}} Alfred Pennyworth is the butler and legal guardian of Bruce Wayne. Biography Death of the Waynes After Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed, Alfred arrived at the crime scene, opening his arms as Bruce ran up to embrace him. Alfred was promised by Detective Gordon that he'd find the man who had done it, and Alfred wished him luck. While leaving, Alfred told Bruce to hold his head up, and to not let anyone see him cry. In the days following, Alfred attended Thomas and Martha's funeral along with Bruce and several other individuals. When Detective Gordon arrived to talk to Bruce at Wayne Manor, Alfred yelled for the latter to get down from the roof. He was later present when Gordon revealed that Mario Pepper had been framed, and that Gordon was going to find the man that killed Bruce's parents, though he was only going to be able to do so if Bruce stayed silent. Though Alfred began to speak out in protest, he was silenced by Bruce. Alfred later found Bruce in the process of burning his hand, harshly berating the latter for doing so, though quickly apologized and embraced him. He later visited Detective Gordon at the GCPD, inviting him to Wayne Manor to talk to Bruce, as Bruce respected Gordon, and Alfred never had a child before. The next day during Gordon's visit, Alfred told Jim about the many things Bruce had being doing, such as inflicting self harm. Though Gordon suggested a psychiatrist, Alfred explained that Bruce wouldn't have any, and that although he was the boy's legal guardian, Thomas Wayne had gave him strict orders if anything was to happen to him and Martha, telling Alfred to let Bruce choose his own course. He later berated Bruce for creeping up on him and Detective Gordon during their discussion Alfred later pestered Bruce with a cane, provoking a playful sword fight between the two, during which several folders fell onto the floor. Picking them up, Alfred noticed one of them contained pictures of the Waynes murder, questioning Bruce ask to why he would want to look at them as they'd give him nightmares, and were horrible. After Bruce explained to him that he was looking for clues, Alfred reiterated to Bruce that Detective Gordon had already said he'd find the man who killed Thomas and Martha, and Alfred himself believed Gordon would try at the least. Alfred later attempted Bruce to eat, though to no avail. While watching the news about the Balloonman's capture with Bruce, Alfred remarked on how the criminals of Gotham were going to be sleep well that night, though Bruce mentioned that the Balloonman had killed people, making him a criminal too, which Alfred with. Alfred was later visited by Detective Gordon, who needed information on the Wayne's Arkham plan, though Alfred told him since the Waynes had died, to was the Wayne plan in name only. He later arrived in Thomas Wayne's study after hearing screams, though Bruce reassured him that it was only a bad dream, before requesting to see any other files on the Arkham plan. Asking the boy why, Alfred was told by Bruce that the latter was looking for a connection between the recent Councilman murders, and his parent's murder. Alfred later accompanied Bruce to the Wayne charitable ball, pointing out Molly Mathis who worked closely with Thomas, to Bruce. While there, former biochemist Stan Potolsky revealed to the attendants of the ball that he had created the drug Viper for WellZyn, which was a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises. Alfred later assisted Bruce in looking through files about the Arkham plan, to Bruce's surprise. When the Spirit of the Goat killer resurfaces in Gotham, preying on the first born of Gotham's wealthiest citizens, Alfred suggests to Bruce that they go out of town for a while, though Bruce refuses as the Spirit of the Goat wouldn't have anyone to take him from anyway. Alfred later pushed Crispus Allen up against the door of his car, discovering Allen, Montoya, and Gordon outside. Inside Wayne Manor, Alfred was present when Gordon explained to Bruce that if anything happened to him Montoya and Allen would takeover the investigation of his parent's murder, and they could be trusted. As Gordon attempted to leave, Alfred commented that Gordon could barely walk, though he was assured by Gordon that he'd be fine. Despite Bruce's protest, Alfred forced Bruce to re-enroll in Anders Preparatory Academy so he could be around children his own age. After school, Bruce recounted to Alfred Tommy Elliot's insults against Martha Wayne, and how he had been beaten by Elliot. Taking him to Elliot's home, Alfred gave Bruce his father's watch to use as a knuckle duster, which Bruce used to beat Tommy with. Alfred was later asked by Bruce to teach him how to fight, which Alfred agreed to that he could. Alfred is later present when Bruce is brought a sketch of his parent's killer, as described by Selina Kyle. Detective Gordon proposes that they allow Kyle to stay at the Manor, as witnesses who actually cared about the victim usually stuck it out til the end. Despite Alfred's protests against having her there, as it would put Bruce in danger, Bruce agreed to let her stay. Alfred later allows a woman into the Manor, who was pretending to have been in an accident to get in. Being asked what happened by Bruce, Alfred attempted to fight the woman after noticing her gaze at Bruce and Selina, allowing the two to escape. Detectives Gordon and Bullock came to the Manor afterwards to get information about assassins, with Alfred blaming Selina for the entire situation. After interrupting Bullock and Gordon's argument, Alfred offered to go with Bullock in search of the children, while Gordon went to look for Dick Lovecraft solo. At the GCPD, the two questioned Mackey who at first wants to tell them nothing, but after Alfred gives him several hundred dollars, tells them to go see Fish Mooney. At Mooney's Nightclub, Butch Gilzean refuses to go and get Fish on the request of Detective Bullock, and is taken down by Alfred who demands to know where she is. Announcing herself at that moment, Fish initially refuses to help, but is persuaded to by Alfred, though he's told to remember her act of kindness. Being tipped off by Mooney that Bruce and Selina were at The Factory, in the Narrows, Alfred and Bullock arrived there, with Alfred eventually discovering Bruce, and the two embracing. Later at the manor, Alfred walks into Thomas Wayne's study, after hearing voices, though he is told by Bruce, that he was just thinking out-loud. Following the attack from the assassins, Alfred and Bruce went to Switzerland for a few weeks. After returning, Bruce had Alfred driving him around in search of Selina Kyle. On the street, Alfred is present as Bruce encounters Ivy Pepper, who agrees to pass along a message to Selina, though Alfred has to give her $20. Alfred later walked in Thomas Wayne's study, finding Bruce crying. The boy soon after revealed to him that Selina had told Bruce that she had been lying, and hadn't in fact seen the face of his parent's killers. After giving Bruce a pep talk, Bruce became determined to find other leads. Alfred and Bruce were later visited by Detective Gordon who told him that Selina had revealed to him that she had lied about seeing the face of the killer of Bruce's parents, to which Bruce agreed that she had told him the same thing. Though Gordon persisted that it didn't put them back at square one, Bruce released Gordon from his promise of finding his parent's killer, as he'd pursue the matter on his own. Although Gordon attempted to go after Bruce, Alfred stopped him, telling him that once Bruce had made up his mind there was no stopping him. Even though his father was no longer alive, Bruce decided to continue the yearly tradition the two had of hiking, with Alfred's offering to come with him, though it was rejected. Alfred later arrived at the campsite, sitting there for over an hour, while Bruce, who had sprained his ankle, attempted to climb up the hill. Alfred helped him up, and the two stayed the night, watching the sunrise, as Bruce and his father did. Alfred later told Bruce that his meeting with the board of directors of Wayne Enterprises had been confirmed. He followed by voicing his hesitance of the meeting to Bruce, though the latter explained that he made up his mind. Reluctant about the situation, Alfred accompanied Bruce to the meeting. Late in the evening, Alfred opened the door to Wayne Manor, discovering his old friend Reginald Payne. Offering Payne a drink, Alfred asked his reasoning of his coming, with Reggie telling him about losing his wife and sinking into alcoholism. Bruce walks in during their discussion, and Alfred explains the situation to him. While staying with them, Alfred witnesses Reggie harshly attempting to spar with Bruce, putting a stop to it, telling Bruce to hit the shower, and reprimanding Reggie. Later that night, Alfred and Reggie were brought a bottle of wine by Bruce and joined the two. After Reggie begins telling stories, and eventually begins taunting Alfred for his discipline which prompts Bruce to go to bed for the night, with Alfred telling him goodnight. Alfred is criticized Reggie afterwards, for hiding who he really is from Bruce, which is a cold blooded war dog. An impassive Alfred however, told Reggie that he had found fresh clothes for Reggie's travels the next morning. Later during the night, Alfred catches Reggie stealing, and after asking his friend to put back what he took, and leave, Alfred is stabbed in the abdomen. He is later found by Bruce, who calls for help, and attempts to stop the blood coming out of Alfred. While Alfred was hospitalized, Bruce remained at his side. Detective Gordon visited the two in the hospital, asking if Alfred recognized his attacker, but Alfred lies and says he didn't see anything to the surprise of Bruce, who follows his lead. Alfred later explains that the only one who will deal with Reggie will be him, getting out of bed in an attempt leave, though he's ordered by Bruce back to bed. At Wayne Manor, Alfred wanted to go into town to find Reggie, though Bruce advised against it due to his condition. Though Alfred insisted otherwise, his scar reopened, preventing him from leaving. After regaining his health, Alfred went to see if Bruce needed anything, with the latter revealing to him that he planned on going to the Wayne Enterprises Charity Ball that night. Though Alfred was hesitant to let Bruce go in there alone, after being told that Bruce was going with Selina Kyle, Alfred compromised, telling Bruce that he'd still be waiting in the car outside, so that Bruce didn't feel his watchful eye, but he'd still be near. Alfred gave Bruce a parcel he received, putting it on the table, before going to identify the body of Reggie. Voicing how he found the conditions of the death of his friend strange, Bruce tried to justify it by saying that he may have fallen from the window while he was drunk, but Alfred does not believe it, as Reggie was a legend. The next day, Alfred is asked by Bruce how it went, though Alfred tells him that it wasn't an experienced he'd care to recount. Alfred is soon after confessed to by Bruce that Selina killed Reggie, because the latter threatened to Sid Bunderslaw that Bruce was onto him. He was then recounted to by Bruce, how Bruce had Selina Kyle steal Bunderslaw's key, and after sneaking into Bunderslaw's office, he was confronted by Bunderslaw, who had told him that Bruce's father and grandfather had also known about the illegal activities going on in Wayne Enterprises, though stayed silent. Two weeks later, Alfred questioned Bruce to whether he was still looking for evidence of his father's secret life in the study, telling Bruce that he would have known if Thomas Wayne had a secret life. Later that evening, Alfred attempted to talk some sense in Bruce, telling him that his father had nothing to hide, though Bruce remembered Lucius Fox had called his father a stoic, bringing Marcus Aurelius to mind, a Roman Emperor who was also a stoic. Opening a book about him, Bruce discovered a remote in the back of the book, and though Alfred told him not to press it, as it could set off a bomb, Bruce did so anyway, which revealed a secret passageway behind the fireplace. Personality Alfred is generally polite and respectful, although there are multiple instances where his military background causes him to lash out and lose his temper. He has admitted that he is unsure about how to raise Bruce following the death of the latter's parents. However, he is genuinely concerned for Bruce's well-being and is loyal to his young charge above anything else. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to his time in the army, Alfred is an expert in unarmed combat. Alfred was able to take on three highly trained assassins, and took down both Crispus Allen and Butch Gilzean without relative ease. *'Expert Marksman:' Due to his military training, Alfred is an expert with firearms, taking a perfect shot at one of Larissa Diaz's associates, and killing him. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes *Alfred Pennyworth was created by writers Bob Kane and Bill Finger, and artist Jerry Robinson. He first appeared in Batman #16 (April–May 1943). Alfred is a vital part of the Batman mythos, and appears in most other media adaptations of the character. References